hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bodyguard (outfit)
The Bodyguard outfit is a recurring disguise that appears in almost every game of the Hitman franchise, albeit going through many different changes and designs based on the location. Usually, it consists of a buttoned back suit, sunglasses, a white shirt and a black tie. Description HITMAN™ * Guided Training & Freeform Training - Worn by Kalvin Ritter's two personal bodyguards. NPCs can't see through the disguise and it provides access to all areas. To obtain the disguise during the prologue mission without anyone noticing, a distraction must be used. You can lure the bodyguard standing outside Ritter's office to come inside the office by opening the door and then throw a coin on the ground inside the room. You need to be inside the office already while you are doing this. Since the door is open, the guard should hear it and enter to investigate. This would be your chance to take him out. * World of Tomorrow - Worn by the guards in the town. The disguise allows access to the sewers beneath the church, the clock tower, the lawyer office and the ice cream shop.There are many bodyguards in Sapienza which could potentially be taken out alone. A distraction such as a coin will often be needed however to lure them into a position where you can take them out and also hopefully place them in a body container. * A Gilded Cage - Worn by the guard at the entrance to the shisha café. With the disguise Agent 47 can enter the employee area of the café. To obtain the disguise without causing an alert the player first has to lure the guard to an isolated area. * A House Built on Sand - Worn by Kong Tuo-Kwang's bodyguards. In the disguise Agent 47 can enter the shisha café, the closed carpet shop and the roof where the two targets are supposed to meet. It also provides Agent 47 with the opportunity to escort Matthieu Mendola to the roof and thus trigger the meeting between the two men. * Situs Inversus - Worn by the guards protecting Yuki Yamazaki and Erich Soders.The disguise grants access to almost the entire map. The only areas off-limit are the operating rooms, the stem cell storage, the director’s office, the KAI mainframe and all VIP guest room except for the one occupied by Yuki Yamazaki. * Landslide - Worn by Marco Abiatti's bodyguards. In this disguise, Agent 47 is allowed everywhere in the church including the morgue and sewers underneath it, the lawyer’s office and the staircase in the clock tower building, all apartment buildings and the three staff areas at the campaign booth, the stage and the pier. Additionally, if the bodyguards haven’t found the hiding Salvatore Bravuomo yet, 47 can talk to him and escort him to the clock tower to trigger the meeting between him and Abiatti. * Patient Zero - Worn by the guards inside the hospital. As in Situs Inversus the disguise grants access to most of the map except for the operating theater, the sterm cell storage, the director's office, the KAI mainframe, the Intensive Care and Dexter's guest room. Despite allowing access to the quarantine area, the disguise offers no protection against the virus. HITMAN™ 2 * Nightcall - Worn by the mercenaries under Alma Reynard’s command. In this disguise 47 can walk around freely except for a small area around the boat which is still a hostile area even when disguised. * The Last Resort - Worn by Tyson Williams' personal bodyguard.This is an extremely useful disguise that grants access to all areas on the map with the sole exception being the women’s restroom in the restaurant building. If 47 finds the stolen USB drive and hands it over to Williams, he can get promoted to be his new bodyguard, which reduced the amount of enforcers for the disguise. Related Challenges Location The Bodyguard outfit appears in the following missions: Hitman: Blood Money *Curtains Down *You Better Watch Out... *A House of Cards HITMAN™ *Guided Training *Freeform Training *World of Tomorrow *A Gilded Cage *A House Built on Sand *Situs Inversus *Landslide *The Author *Patient Zero HITMAN™ 2 * Nightcall * The Last Resort Gallery Bodyguard Hitman(2016).jpg |Bodyguard disguise with unbuttoned suit and no sunglasses. Bodyguard(3) Hitman 2016.jpg|Bodyguard disguise from the Freeform Training. Bodyguard hokkaido 1.jpg|Bodyguard disguise from Situs Inversus. Bodyguard hokkaido 2.jpg|Ditto. Hawk bay bodyguard 1.jpg|Bodyguard disguise from Nightcall Hawk bay bodyguard 2.jpg|Ditto Hawk bay bodyguard 3.jpg|Ditto Bodyguard (Haven).jpg|Bodyguard disguise from The Last Resort. Trivia *Originally the bodyguard outfits in World of Tomorrow and A Gilded Cage looked exactly like the CICADA Bodyguard outfit. This was changed with the release of the Summer Bonus Episode. Category:HITMAN™ disguises Category:Disguises Category:Hitman: Blood Money disguises Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ 2 Category:HITMAN™ 2 disguises